


O Christmas Tree

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: In which Bucky does not have a discerning eye, but Tony does and his eyes are definitely bigger than his ceilings.





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/gifts).



> This prompt was for [monobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu)! She picked the prompt “You just had to pick the heaviest tree in the entire Christmas tree lot, didn’t you?” with Tony and Bucky.

Never again. Bucky was never again going to drive out to the middle of nowhere in who the heck even knew what state they were in, to cut down a live Christmas tree. He and Tony had been tromping through the snow for a solid hour, and Tony had rejected every single tree they had come across. Too skinny, too short, too bushy, too sparse, all these trees that looked exactly the same to Bucky somehow managed to have huge character flaws that Tony found absolutely insulting.

And then they finally found it. And Bucky almost cried.

He looked up, and up, and up at the tree Tony was pointing to with a gloved hand, and sighed. “You just had to pick the biggest, heaviest tree in the entire Christmas tree forest, didn’t you?”

Tony shot him a glare from behind his tinted sunglasses. “Bucky. It’s a big Tower. You need a big tree in a big Tower.”

“You even sure it’s gonna fit?” Sure, the ceiling on the communal floor was real high, but this tree was gigantic.

Now Tony looked offended. “I am a certified genius, you ignoramus, of course it’s gonna fit. Now put that pretty metal arm to use and I’ll go get the truck.”

Sighing again, Bucky shucked his parka and unhooked the saw from his belt. As he got down on his hands and knees and wiggled his way under the lower branches of the big pine tree, he mumbled, “Certified genius with a significant pain in the ass sort of vibe to him.”

Oh well. At least Bucky didn’t have to hike back to the truck.

The sound of repulsors firing had him peering under his elbow, and Bucky caught the briefest glimpse of Iron Man’s boots lifting off.

He was gonna kill Tony with his own scarf when he got back.

\------------------------------------------

Tony was squirming slightly as he and Bucky looked up at the top of the Christmas tree, wedged up against the ceiling in the communal kitchen with the top foot and a half bent at an angle.

Bucky glanced over with his eyebrows raised. “You wanna remind me again about you being a certified genius?”

And yep, that was a flush crawling up his neck. “Pretty sure this ceiling has been lowered since we left.”

With a snort, Bucky let himself fall back on the couch. “Yeah. Sure. That’s gotta be it.”

Tony narrowed his eyes as he regarded the tree, then flopped back on the couch as well with a huff. “We’re gonna have to take at least 27 inches off the bottom in order to fit the star on top. Probably more.”

“We?” Bucky was looking at him like he’d sprouted tinsel from his eyebrows. “What’s this ‘we’ you’re talking about?”

“You, me, and that cyborg arm that can saw through a tree trunk in no time flat!”

“Uh huh. And exactly where are you gonna be while I’m twisted up underneath that tree trying to cut 27 inches off the trunk?”

“Being morally supportive from the couch?”

Tony figured he kinda deserved the throw pillow that came thwapping right at his face.


End file.
